


Just Say You Love Me

by mamalove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamalove/pseuds/mamalove
Summary: You just need more and you don’t know if Dean can do that.





	Just Say You Love Me

It’s been days in this damn motel room. Even though there’s windows here you miss the bunker so much it hurts. You’ve been ignoring the texts, the calls. Sending a simple text to Sam to tell him you are ok and where you are. Dean, well you can’t talk to him yet. The last fight was too much. You don’t expect Apple Pie but you deserve something. And you will ask for what you need. And he just lost it. So you left. Hopefully not for good. You just wish he could say he loved you. 

It’s been months since you moved from best friends to lovers. It’s was heaven and it was hell. Too many emotions and a man who was so well trained is keep his emotions hid. You understood that. Of course you did. He had been through too much. Too much for anyone. But all you wanted to be was a light in the storm. A touchstone for a man who deserved so much more. And in those quiet moments of early morning, arms and legs tangled, you would see glimpses. He would open up then. And you felt so close to him. But you needed more and you wouldn’t settle for less than that.

You hear Baby as she pulls into the motel. The sound of her makes your heart race. You sit still for a minute, bracing yourself for him. When you see that face, when he looks at you. You love him so much, always have. First time you met and he called you darlin. You were done. 

You peek through the window, and even though it’s raining, you see he’s looking right at you. He knows you so well. He knew you’d peek. You snap the blinds closed, caught. A few deep breaths and you wipe at the tears already falling.

You expect him to beat on the door. He is Dean Winchester after all. So when the knocks come and they are soft, you can hardly move. 

You open the door and he’s there. Already soaked but you don’t invite him in. He looks bad. He hasn’t shaved or eaten apparently. You can tell he hasn’t slept and your heart aches. You just want to bring him in for tea and a nap. 

“You need to come home. Sam’s worried.” he’s quiet, unsure.

“Oh Sam’s worried...he’s the only one” you cross your arms and step out to meet him. You feel so angry that you are a little surprised the rain doesn’t hiss as it beats against your skin.

“No it’s not just him. You know it’s not” he’s so damn quiet “but I don’t know how to give you everything you want.” 

 

“I only WANT you. I need you. I love you” you are crying and he’s standing there and it’s raining and you can’t stop  
shaking.

He takes you then, right into his arms. He’s crying and you can tell but you’ll never say a word. He kisses you quickly and with such force your knees buckle. He only holds on tighter. Always lifting you up. You realize he always does, he is always is there. Every single time.

“I don’t want anyone but you!!” you yell over the pouring rain “I just want to be here. With you. Living THIS life!” 

“Darlin you don’t have to stay. There’s so much more you could do” he’s saying these things with his mouth but his body. His body is pressing you up against Baby. And he is pulling at the hem of your t shirt.

You meet his eyes and you know he can see your tears, pick them out separate from the rain. You reach down and pull your shirt off. Right there in the parking lot. 

He bursts out laughing and does the same. And then he’s back against you. Your bodies, soft versus hard, are so slippery. You run your hands across the expanse of his back. Savoring every muscle and scar. He’s kissing you like he wants to forever. 

He whispers he loves you right in your ear and it’s the best thing you’ve ever heard. You know he doesn’t say it often or ever. You needed to hear it. It’s all you needed. You take his face in your hands and look deep in those beautiful eyes and tell him thank you. He breaks then and lets you see how much you mean. He doesn’t even try to hide the tears. 

You take his hand and lead him into your room. You know in the morning you’ll go back with him. And things will be different because he came for you and he loves you.


End file.
